1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spotting device, and more particularly to a device for spotting on a curved surface such as lens surface or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the spotting devices according to the prior art have adopted the method comprising dipping a rod into a body of ink contained in an ink pot, impregnating the end of the rod with ink and forming an ink spot on a lens by means of the inked rod. Such a method has suffered from disadvantages that the rod must be dipped in the ink pot each time spotting is effected, that the ink is fast to dry in the ink reservoir formed in the spotting device and further that the spot formed on the lens is variable by the amount of ink on the rod.
Some of the spotting devices according to the prior art have been provided by fibrous structure having an absorbing property like a felt pen and impregnated with ink. With such spotting devices, it is desirable to use water ink having good shiftability. However, water ink is fast to dry and has necessitated the use of a cap. This in turn has led to the necessity for the user to take the trouble of attaching and detaching the cap each time he uses the spotting device.